


the most wonderful time of the year

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [41]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#NationalSendYourManNudesDay</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://theafterimageswrites.tumblr.com/post/83684605644/the-most-wonderful-time-of-the-year) in April 2014, which is also when it's set.

Sanghyuk is sitting in class, minding his own business and trying not to fall asleep, when he notices his phone light up. Too tired to think anything of it, or to wonder why the hell Baekhyun’s even awake at 9:30, he opens the message, then sits bolt upright and quickly closes it again, glancing up front to make sure his teacher didn’t notice anything.

The absolute last thing he wants to get caught looking at is a full-length photo of his boyfriend in front of the fog-edged bathroom mirror, completely naked and still wet from his shower, his bright smile and damp, tangled hair a sharp contrast to his flushed cock, hard as hell and curved up against his stomach.

Sanghyuk takes a quiet, shuddering breath, then turns his phone off completely. Better safe than sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He turns it back on after class and finds another message waiting for him. _happy send ur man nudes day babe ♥♥♥♥♥_

Only Baekhyun. Sanghyuk shakes his head, fighting back a smile as he types a quick response.

_I WAS IN CLASS_

He’d wondered if Baekhyun would’ve gone back to sleep, but Baekhyun’s response is almost immediate: _nudes day waits for no1_

Then, seconds later, _so wheres urs????_

Sanghyuk thinks it over, his lips curving. There’s never been a game Baekhyun started that Sanghyuk can’t play, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hasn’t heard from Sanghyuk since this morning. The few texts he’s sent throughout the afternoon and evening haven’t gotten a response, and when he stopped by his dorm room Sungjae had told him Sanghyuk had gone to dinner with Hongbin and Wonsik.

Which is fine, whatever, it’s not like they’ve ever been joined at the hip. He’ll see him when he sees him. He’s just going to have to figure out what to talk Sanghyuk into doing to make up for missing this sacred holiday, that’s all.

His phone buzzes as he’s thinking it over, drawing his attention away from his essay. It’s from Sanghyuk. And it’s 11:59, he notices as he opens the message. Of course he’d make Baekhyun wait until literally the last minute to get him back for this morning. He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

Baekhyun’s grinning even before his phone loads the picture of one of his favorite sights in the world—Sanghyuk’s ass, shot at an angle so perfect even Hongbin and Zitao would approve. _til next year♥_ , he’s added underneath.

_or tmrw_ , Baekhyun returns, then immediately scrolls back up to the picture. He’s taught Sanghyuk so well.


End file.
